Mi Deseo eres Tú
by yeselin
Summary: Un secreto familiar puede ser la razón para comprender el significado de las cosas ...Oneshot


_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO**_ _**STRAFFI**_

 _Hola…pues como lo dije aquí eta el especial de navidad…aunque un poco tarde pero aquí esta_

 _Va dedicado especial para_ _Luckygirl5_ _…espero que sea de tú agrado_

 _ **Mi Deseo eres Tú**_

Navidad…una fecha especial para las familias…..una época de solidaridad con el prójimo…un suceso de alegría y emoción para todos los niños….un día de completa armonía, felicidad y buenos deseos...eso es Navidad….según ciertas personas…..pero para cierto joven de cabellos purpuras y una mirada magenta….era tan solo un día más en el calendario donde la gente se alborotaba y acumulaba en los centros comerciales gastándose dinero que no tenía…por simple vanidad…un día en que los dueños de grandes almacenes recuperaban o doblaban la inversión realizada durante el año…..un día de completo alboroto por toda la ciudad, en fin todo eso era la Navidad para él.

-Entonces…¿no nos acompañaras esta noche?- menciono una morena de cabellos castaños desde el asiento del copiloto llamando la atención del conductor

\- NO- apenas si logro pronunciar esa palabra…pues su concentración en la carretera era increíblemente impecable

-Vamos, Riven, todos nuestros compañeros estarán ahí…es tiempo de que pases un momento alegre con la gente que te rodea y que mejor…..en noche buena- dijo como último intento de convencer a su amigo

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de esas cosas….y digas lo que digas no me vas a convencer- dijo una vez estacionado su vehículo en frente de la casa de su mejor amiga, pues le había pedido de favor que la acercara a su casa….claro con la doble intención.

-Está bien…sé muy bien cuando no quieres hacer algo…así que no insistiré….además ya sabía tu respuesta…. Así que me adelante un poquito….ten feliz navidad- dijo la morena entregándole una mediana cajita en vuelta en papel regalo con un pequeño listón

-Flora…..

-Por favor, Riven….no pongas peros y recíbelo ¿sí?- dijo

-Flora…porque siempre eres tan paciente y amable conmigo….a veces ni yo mismo me soporto- dijo con tono de decepción de sí mismo

-Porque te conozco desde pequeño, y sé que detrás de esa coraza dura que aparentas ante los demás….esta el verdadero Riven- dijo con voz dulce y llena de sinceridad….dejando a un Riven casi desarmando sin palabras para responder pues muy dentro de él sabía que tenía la razón

-Bueno gracias….haaaa y ni creas que me olvide de ti…ten y feliz…lo que dijiste hace rato- dijo evitando pronunciar esas palabras

-Navidad….. Riven….Navidad- dijo algo divertida

-Bueno…feliz esa cosa…nos veremos en año nuevo…cuídate- se despidió a la ligera

-Igualmente…cuídate…..adiós- se despido la morena casi gritando, su mejor amigo ya había arrancado el vehículo si darle tiempo a nada…

- _Clásico de Riven-_ pensó mientras mantenía aun la mirada en dirección por donde se alejaba Riven.

Después de tantos años Flora y Riven mantenían su amistad…..Se conocieron desde la corta edad de seis y cinco años…. edad cuando vas a la escuela y como suele suceder el primer niño o niña que te compartía su almuerzo o te enseña algún lugar secreto… se convertía en tu mejor amigo. La situación fue muy parecida solo que el lugar no fue el adecuado…..Un orfanato…..si un orfanato…a la escasa edad de cinco años Flora perdió a sus padres y hermana en un accidente automovilístico, al no tener familiares que se hicieran cargo de ella y por una orden del juez Flora fue a dar a aquel lugar.

La situación de Riven fue un poco más traumática, de allí su carácter y modales pues su familia era un círculo vicioso de drogas, alcohol, peleas y escenas violentas las cuales terminaron de manera desastrosa ante los inocentes ojos de Riven, arrebatándole aquella persona que más o menos velaba por el…su padre y aunque no fue el mejor pero en muy poco lo ayudo….Por orden del juez, se le quito la custodia a su madre por el asesinato de su esposo y otros cargos más, dejando Riven sin ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo de él y con otra orden del juez fue mandado ese mismo día al orfanato de la ciudad.

 _Flashback_

-Oye suéltalo….suéltalo….por favor- implora una pequeña niña de baja estatura…un gran ventaja para su agresor quien sostenía por los altos un pequeño osito de peluche…el último recuerdo que le quedaba a la pobre niña de su familia y pedía con ojos inundados que se la devolvieran de inmediato

-Na…na….na….na…na…a que no lo alcanzas- repetía una y otra vez a manera de burla aquel niño de aspecto odioso y cruel

-Silencio. Por favor- una señora de cabellos blancos interrumpía todos los juegos y distracción de los niños que se encontraban en el gran salón. Y al haber captado su atención procedió a presentarles a los nuevos niños que ingresaban ese día a su gran familia de casi cincuenta hermanos

-Muy bien….les presento a Yosmilin- digiriéndose a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y un tanto pequeña al igual que tímida luego de ella siguieron: Lian un pequeño de cabellos rubios y unos ojos de color cielo llenos de vida y por último Riven un niño de cabello purpura con una mirada magenta muy penetrante y una actitud, que el tan solo verlo a los ojos muchos de aquellos niños que se encontraban tuvieron el primer contacto con su mirada supieron que debían guardar distancia de el por su propia seguridad.

Una vez de a verles dado la bienvenida y unas cuantas instrucciones…la encarga procedió a dejar e lugar para que retomaran sus juegos y travesuras.

Y que más travesura la de aquel niño…. Que seguía disfrutando y burlándose de las suplicas llenas de lágrimas por parte de Flora pidiendo que le regresara su más preciado recuerdo.

Por otro lado, los nuevos niños observaban muy atentos lo que sucedía a su alrededor y dudaban mucho en querer entrar a jugar con los demás ya sea por miedo o simplemente porque no pertenecían a este lugar. Uno por uno fue incluyéndose a un lugar específico : Yosmilin pudo observar una esquina a unas niñas jugando con muñecas de trapo muy alegres para su suerte ella también tenía una muñeca muy parecida por lo que decidió probar suerte allí siendo recibida de la mejor manera por las demás. Lian se percató de unos niños armado figuras con piezas de lego….al parecer querían construir un avión o algo parecido…lo cual le llamo la atención y opto por incluirse en aquel grupo.

Mientras tanto Riven solo opto por ocupar una esquina…todo el maltrato recibido en su corta edad había dejado una herida que difícilmente se sanaría, no obstante y por pura conciencia su mirada se posó en la pequeña Flora quien ya lloraba por completo ante ese niño, Riven al ver eso fue como recordar en una pequeña cinta de flashback todo su dolor, como cuando su papa le pegaba a su mamá o cuando ella lo golpeaba el a manera de desquite o la escena cuando vio a su madre deshacerse de su padre, todas esas imágenes formaron un caos en su mente haciéndolo reaccionar de mala manera.

-Devuelve su oso- dijo con voz amenazante con forme ese acercaba haciendo que los niños que estaban a su alrededor prestaran atención a lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Flora al oír esas palabras de inmediato se puso de pie para reconocer a quien había salido a su defensa.

-Y que me vas hacer tu aaaaaaa- se burló ante Riven, al parecer no le importó nada lo que estaba a punto de sucederle…..y créanme cuando les digo que a Riven claramente tenía las intenciones de caerle encima, cosa que no demoro por mucho tiempo.

-Esto- dijo y lanza doce encima obligándolo a soltar el pequeño oso, a lo que Flora aprovecho de inmediato para recuperar. Con toda la bulla que se formó las encargadas del centro acudieron de inmediato para separar a los pequeños y aunque no era nada grave pues solo una pequeña pelea pero aun así decidieron castigarlos a ambos dejándolos sin cena por esa noche, Riven no le afecto en nada, ya era como costumbre no cenar debido a que su mamá o muy bien estaba ebria o drogada o simplemente no había nada que cenar. Solo se limitó a alejarse del lugar y volver a su esquina mientras todos iban a cenar. Después de ciertos minutos y a la sorpresa alguien lo llamó.

\- Oye…oye…..por aquí – la dulce voz de Flora se hizo presente pero no le tomo gran importancia, pue solo creyó que estaba jugando con él.

Al ver que no le prestó atención decidió acercarse más poniéndose al frete de él y con una sonrisa sincera habló

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a recupera mi oso- agradeció la pequeña y espero una respuesta la cual nunca llego pues Riven seguía callado con la mirada en otro lado

Flora no se rindió ya que estaba muy agradecida con el así que armándose de valor lo tomo de las manos y lo llevo corriendo hacia un lugar muy especial. Riven no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acción por parte de esa extraña niña solo la siguió hasta llegar a una pequeña y muy improvisada tiendita de acampar en uno de los tantos cuartos del orfanato.

-Ten…debes estar hambriento- le ofreció al parecer su cena que de alguna manera había logrado sacar a escondidas…..Riven no pensó que el ofrecimiento era real tal vez era un chiste

-Come….que pronto se va a enfriar- de nuevo hablo y esta vez le acercó más el plato

-Gracias- apenas si dijo pues el tono de voz de Flora era muy sincero

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme en la tarde….soy Flora….y este es mi lugar favorito- le dio de nuevo las gracias extendiéndole la mano

-Me llamo Riven y no fue nada- dándole la mano….Fue el inicio de una amistada muy sincera ella se convirtió en su amiga de tantas travesuras al igual que él su amigo de tantas aventuras y aunque a los diez años Flora fue adoptada se mantuvieron en contacto y de vez en cuando lo iba a visitar manteniendo su amistad a pesar de la distancia y que aún perdura hasta hoy.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Hotel Mariott**_

-Bien mi turno termina aquí…..Tecna vienes conmigo?- pregunto una chica de largos cabellos azules obscuros con una sonrisa en su rastro…al haber terminado su trabajo y comenzado sus vacaciones por navidad y año nuevo al igual que su compañera de alado

-Sí, Musa….espérame un tantito más- decía la pelirosa arreglando los papeles para la siguiente chica que ocuparía su lugar luego.

-Listo…muy bien…vacaciones aquí vamos- hablo Musa muy animada…había estado esperando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo estas fechas y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le arruinara estas navidades

-Y que han pensado hacer Jared y tu estas vacaciones?- hablo mientras subían al auto de Musa...-recuerdo que estas navidades ya cumplen dos año de estar saliendo juntos ¿verdad?-

-Pues si…pero aún no hemos decidido que hacer…pero al menos yo tengo planeado algo especial para esta noche-Musa dijo muy contenta con un brillo en sus ojos muy especial

-De verdad…no quieres que te ayude en algo- ofreció su ayuda Tecna por si acaso necesitara algo

-No, descuida, llevo días planeando todo y ya tengo casi todo listo…es mas de camino voy por la boutique de Stella recogiendo el vestido que le encargue- dijo muy calmada al parecer tenía todo en perfecto orden para esta Noche Buena –y tú y Timmy que van hace eta noche?

-Pues Flora y los demás quedamos en reunirnos como todos los años- dijo

O vaya en serio….espero poder conocer pronto a tus amigos y en especial a Flora…por la forma en la que hables de ella parece ser una persona muy amable y bondadosa – expreso su afán por conocerla

-Espero que se presente la oportunidad de reunirnos…todos y presentarte a mis amigos- supo decir Tecna

Luego de acercar a Tecna a su residencia paso por donde Stella recogiendo el hermoso vestido el cual le había pedido de favor especial le diseñe una para esta noche

-Buenos días, disculpe la Stra. Stella se encuentra- pregunto al entrar a gran boutique

-¡Musa querida….te estaba esperando!- de la nada apareció Stella gritando en cierto modo como siempre

\- Hola Stella…..espero que mi encargo esté listo…por que ando con el tiempo igual-dijo un poco apresurada…y por los pocos meses que llevaba de conocer a Stella se haba percatado de que era una gran diseñadora de moda, pero algo que la caracterizaba era lo impuntual que podría llegar a ser

-Oye...eso me dolió…pero no le tomare importancia…ven acompáñame tu vestido esta por acá- dijo la rubia aparentado estar dolida

Luego de unos treinta minutos de prueba…Musa salió con rumbo a su apartamento muy emocionada pues su vestido era el indicado…Stella lo había diseñado exclusivamente para ella y solo a ella le quedaría bien aquel vestido.

Una vez llega se apresuró a realizar todo para la cena de Noche Buena al estilo de Melody la ciudad en donde nació y creció….quería darle una sorpresa a Jared y un bonito regalo por Navidad…..con esta sería la segunda Navidad que la pasarían juntos y quería que fuese especial…no solo por el hecho de estar a su lado si no porque en esta ocasión iba a compartir un evento natural muy especial….que solo su familia sabia de su existencia.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Musa- llamaba su madre al pequeña de siete años que jugaba con os adornos del árbol de navidad junto un gatito

-ya voy mamá- contesto la niña de par de coletas azules dejando en el suelo a la pequeña gatita llamada critty

-Tesoro mío, ven hay algo que papá y yo queremos compartir contigo esta noche buena y espero que tú también compartas esto con una persona especial luego- supo decírselo su madre con esa voz tan maternal hacia su hija

-Mira Musa….. la estrella polar…es la única estrella que brilla así en esta noche- hablo su padre quien la cargo y la acerco a ver por el telescopio especial que ellos tenían para presenciar tan lindo suceso natural

-Es hermosa…..mira mamá lo bonita que esta- le decía muy emocionada mientras compartía el telescopio con su madre para que viera también aquella estrella

-Es hermosa…Hoe-boe di la hora- se dirigió a su esposo

-Dos para las doce- respondió a su querida esposa

-Muy bien Musa…pide un deseo- le hablo habló su madre

-¿Un deseo?- pregunto la pequeña ante tal revelación de su madre

-Sí un deseo- dijo su mamá y su padre asintió con la mirada

-Deseo….deseo que nuestra familia siempre esté unida…para toda la vida- deseo desde el fondo de su corazón aguardando con fe que aquella estrella le cumpliera ese inocente y muy deseo de niña. Pero al parecer ese deseo tan inocente…. No fue concedido como tal

Después de diez meses después una grave enfermedad cayó sobre su madre, acabando con su vida los dos meses siguientes justo la noche buena dejando a su pequeña hija de ocho años y su esposo sin su compañía por el resto de sus días.

Desde aquella fecha…Musa jamás volvió a ver la estrella mucho menos celebrar noche buena o Navidad…..durante trece largos años el dolor por la pérdida de su madre en esas fechas se hacía presente cada vez más fuerte con forme la iba necesitando y se preguntaba si a ella desde el lugar en el que se encontraba la necesitaba también.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Mamá…..espero estés de acuerdo en que comparta nuestro secreto con Jared… mi novio- le hablo a una fotografía que se encontraba en su mesita de noche

 _ **Edificio Gardenia**_

-Buenas Noches Joven Riven- saludo el conserje muy amble

-Buenas Noches Nut….como te va- contesto mientras aseguraba su carro en el garaje de su edificio y empezaba a caminar hacia el elevador

\- Bien aquí esperando al conserje de turno a cambiar de turno…desde hoy comienza mis vacaciones de navidad- expreso muy contento aquel simpático conserje

-Así pues…..disfruta tus vacaciones...te las mereces…adiós- se despidió al cerrarse las puerta del elevador

-Navidad…me pregunto qué le ven de bueno eso- se preguntó así mismo…y claro que tenía la respuesta…..nada…es solo un día más en el calendario donde no trabajas, la empresa te da un bono extra y lo gastas en regalos para familiares o gente que no conociste durante todo el año y hasta recién hoy saben que existen.

-Nop….no le encuentro ningún sentido- dijo por último antes de derrumbarse en su cómoda cama para relajarse por unos instantes en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes observar por la venta las primeras estrellas que hacían presencia en el firmamento anunciando el inicio de la Noche Buena.

 _Continuara_

 _Bueno desde un principio quise hacerlo en un solo capitulo pero luego me fui alargando más y más así que decidí hacerlo en dos capítulos_ _para que no se haga tan extenso_ … _El próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda espero en esta misma semana._

 _Por fis comentarios y opiniones déjenlos en su reviews…ya saben que esa es mi inspiración para seguir adelante_

 _Luckygirl5: Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo…y una disculpa por no subirlo el treinta…lo tenía como regalo para ti pero me sucedieron un sin número de problemas y no me dieron tiempo para poderlo subirlo….así aunque un poquito atrasado espero que lo hayas pasado un día muy especial con toda tu familia que diosito te bendiga. Te envió muchos Abrazos_


End file.
